You Talk Too Much
by RaverLynn
Summary: Set before Choose my Love. The Twins just realized Hanashai can tell them apart...but how? Read and find out! HikaruXOC Complete. One Shot. Slight fluff.


The twins were sitting together on one of the couches. They were watching Kyoya and Hanashai, who were both sitting at a table on their laptops. Kaoru cocked his head to the side, "Sitting like that…"

Hikaru cocked his head as well, "With that same expression…"

They continued in unison, "They look almost identical."

Hikaru then stood up and went over and covered Hanashai's eyes, "Guess who?"

Hanashai let out a sigh, "Hikaru-Sempai? Now take your hands off my eyes…who knows where they've been."

Hikaru was stunned for a moment, "How did you know it was me and not Kaoru…never mind…I have an idea."

The rest of the host club looked over as Kaoru joined his brother, "Lets play the which one is Hikaru game!"

Hanashai, once again, sighed, "If you two promise to leave me alone…I would be willing to do anything."

Kaoru leaned over and whispered into his brother's ear, "You know…now that I think about it…Hasn't Hana-Chan always been able to tell us apart?"

Hikaru scoffed, "No way…the only person that can do that is Haruhi…I don't really remember her addressing us separately."

The twins took out their hats, placed them on their heads, and started to shuffle at lightning speed. When they stopped they yelled out, "Which one of us is Hikaru!"

Hanashai looked at them a moment before pointing at one of them, "You're Hikaru-Sempai."

The twins grins faded slightly before the one she pointed to stepped forward, "Wrong!"

Hanashai just looked at the twins, "No I'm not…I've been able to tell you two apart since day one."

The one who spoke before simply asked, "How?"

Hanashai smiled, "I noticed a few differences in you two right away. From this game though its easy, "If was right Hikaru-Sempai would say I'm wrong because he's more mischievous and hates to lose…If I had been wrong Kaoru-Sempai would have said I was right in order to spare my feelings…I know its not very sound but I've seen this game played a lot…and besides…"

Hanashai looked down and blushed. Hikaru poked her forehead, "What?"

Hanashai let out a giggle and looked Hikaru straight in the eye, causing the boy to blush slightly, " Hikaru-Sempai talks too much."

Hikaru was shocked and when he had recovered Hanashai was gone, "Where did she go?"

Kyoya adjusted his glasses, "She was under the impression you would be angry so she ran."

Hikaru smirked slightly, "Who am I to deny a lady the chase?"

Then he took off out the door. He saw the hem of Hanashai's dress and he picked up speed. He rounded the corner and she was gone. There was no place she could have gone. He kicked the floor with the tip of his shoe and then noticed an open window. He looked out and noticed Hanashai climbing her way slowly down a tree. He grinned and started running.

Hanashai was only a few feet from the ground so she decided it was ok to jump. She let go of the branch and prepared herself to land on the ground…but that didn't happen. She looked at who had caught her, "Hikaru-Sempai?"

Her blush came back, "How did you get down here so fast?"

Hikaru grinned down at the girl in his arms, "Elevator."

Hanashai tilted her head to the side causing Hikaru's eyes the trail down to her mouth, "We have an elevator? That sounds kind of fun actually."

Hikaru leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Oh yes Hana-Chan…It can be lots of fun. Maybe we should go on a ride right now."

Hanashai turned even more red, "Y-you P-pervert!"

Hikaru laughed and pulled back before dropping her to the ground, "I was just kidding. Though you probably liked my talking that time…Hmm?"

Hanashai glared at him playfully, "In your dreams!"

Hikaru just smirked, shoved his hands in his pockets, and walked off whistling a familiar tune.

Hanashai fumed, "Not funny!"

He was gone though be she knew he had heard her because she could hear his laughter, 'Love in an elevator…livin' it up while we're going down.'

Hanashai cringed, "Ugh! Now its stuck in my head! Thanks Hikaru-Sempai!"

Hikaru stuck his head around the corner and laughed, "You're welcome."

That night when Hanashai got home she listened to Love in an Elevator by Aerosmith about 15 times…Sometimes she really hated Hikaru-Sempai.


End file.
